Island Games
Every year the Ticky make great competitions in honour of the First Chief's victory over a lion. Undughi wants to win, he needs your help. '----------------------------------------------------------------Time Limit: 9 days----------------------------------------------------------' Sport diet Part 1: Healthy eating is very important in a sportsman's training. *Get the crops of Carrots 45 times on your Island. (Harvest time: 2 hours) *Find 9 slices of kiwi (Can be found while harvesting a Kiwi Tree. Harvest time: 90 min.) *Find 12 portions of Mutton (Lamb) ribs on your Island. (Feeding time: 1 hour) Great! With such a diet Undighi has to win! : Reward: 750 , 150 Virtue and honour Part 2: Before taking part in a competition a sportsman has to prove his virtue and to bring the Chief some trophies. *Kick away the Crocodile 12 times. *Find 6 Lizard skins on the Fort Island. (Can be found while driving Lizards away) *Find 7 pieces of Raw Meat from the http://robinson.wikia.com/wiki/Threats#Tiger_Collection. Excellent! Such trophies will impress anyone! : Reward: 250 , 50 Cognition spirit Part 3: An athlete has to be not only strong and brave but also inquisitive! *Find 12 Cannon Balls from the Pirates' Schooner (Pirate Ship) Collection *Find 12 Tablatures (Tablets) in the Temple. *Help friends 100 times. Great! With your help Undighi will prove that he deserves to take part in the competition! : Reward: 5 , 3 Fires Strenght reserve Part 4: Undughi will need all his strength! You've got to prepare a lot of food. *Collect 56 Flowers seeds on the Tree Island. (Can be found while harvesting The Magic Tree) *Make 17 Hot-dogs. (can be made in the (improved) Hut. Needed: 12 , 2 Fires) *Find 12 portions of Gaspacho Soup. (Can be found while harvest Tomatoes) Great! Now Undughi's strenght won't give out at the most inappropriate moment! : Reward: 150 , Kitty bait Right equipment Part 5:Good apparatus are not less important for a performance than a sportsman's training! *Feed Hippo(potamuses) 56 times. (Feeding time: 22 hours) *Find 9 Broken Spears (Pikes) from the Tiger Collection. *Find 10 Coconut shells. (Can be found while harvesting a Coconut Tree. Harvest time: 36 hours) Great! Good equipment is half the battle! : Reward: 250 , 6 Grapes Drinks for sportsmen Part 6: What can cheer up better than wonderful Steve's cocktails? Anyway they won't do any harm! *Make 7 Cocktails at Steve's bar. *Find 15 Compots (Stewed Grapes) from the Grapes Collection. *Get the maximum Jack's bonus 7 (times). Great! Refreshing Steve's cocktails are just what a man needs after tiresome competitions! : Reward: 100 , Uncle Sam' spray Good luck talisman Part 7: A bit of luck won't harm! Undughi believes that talismans will help! *Cut 9 of Reed. *Fish 75 times on your Island. *Find 15 Rusty Nails from the Dried out Garden-beds (Dry Vegetable Bed) Collection. Great! Who knows, perhaps these talismans really work?! : Reward: 250 , Pink box Great ceremony Part 8: Undughi has shown himself well! You've got to prepare him for the great ceremony! *Feed Goats 60 times on your Island. (Feeding time: 40 min.) *Remove 17 Grass on your Island. *Find 12 Zebra skins. (Can be found while feeding Zebras. Feeding time: 20 hours) Magnificent! Undughi has really deserved his reward! But it seems that he's fought not for a reward. : Reward: 750 , Leo-Goat ----